Happy birthday
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Shep celebrates her birthday with the ones she loves. Set in the same universe as You Should Have Know, although it's years after that. Can be read alone! Smut! Also, threesome relationship Shep/Ash/Tali!


Hey guys! So this oneshot is a bit different for me, but I felt the urge to write it, so I did! Anyway, I finally got a Tumblr! I am now accepting prompts, so you should leave me some. My username is the same as here, so don't worry!

Also, there is Futa in this, so if that sinks your ship, I won't be offended if you leave now, but if it floats your boat, I would love to hear how I did with it!

* * *

Victoria Shepard plopped back onto her bed with a disappointed sigh, kicking off her boots in a jerky movement in her irritation. Ashely and Tali were both away for the night. Ashely had a family emergency with her sister, and didn't want to drag the other two women along for something she could fix herself. And Tali was still on the planet, but was so far away that she might as well been gone too. The only working tram had been shut down for maintenance, leaving Tali stranded in the next settlement over for the night.

Normally, being alone wouldn't bother Victoria, but tonight was different. In an hour, it would be her birthday. It would be her first one with both her lovers, and she had been secretly waiting all month for it. They never really talked about birthdays, and she doubted Tali even knew what it was besides the technical meaning. She had planned to surprise them, and had even taken shore leave to be here with them where they had settled on Tali's homeworld.

Victoria's eyes darted to the left, where an assortment of 'surprises' lay on a nightstand. She felt a stirring in her pants as she thought of what she had originally had planned for tonight. Suddenly her pants felt too tight, and she rolled her eyes as she stood from the bed. With a sigh, she pulled her navy blue undershirt off, and hissed slightly when her cold dog tags pressed against her heated skin. Left in only her sports bra and ACU pants, she walked to the bathroom, running her fingers though her flaming locks as she went.

As she waited for the water to warm up, she started pulling off her clothes, stopping when she reached her heart covered silk boxers. They were a gag gift from Tali and Ashley, but she insisted she wear them anyway, because any gift from her girlfriends were worth using. That had earned her a very long, very pleasurable thank you from the two younger women. The thought of that night still makes her shiver with need.

Noticing a decidedly large tent in her boxers, she let out a groan of annoyance, and opted for a cold shower. Despite her intentions, the cold water did nothing to cool her off and her arousal still reared its smug little head...literally. Glaring at the tent in her towel, Victoria left the bathroom to get some clothes. As she walked, her omnitool beeped, signaling a message. Sitting on the bed, she ignored how her towel dropped to reveal her sizable breast in favor of reading the message from Ashley.

'I'm so sorry for having to miss your birthday, Skipper. I wish I could be there with you and Tali, but Sarah is still having medical problems. Hopefully I can make it back tomorrow night, or early the next day. When I do get back though...I'll more then make up for it. I promise.

Oh, and I've been thinking about what we talked about, and if you both are really sure about this, then we can talk again when I get back.

I love you both,  
Ash.'

Victoria smiled as she read, not even bothered by the strain Ashley's seductive words stirred in her...lower area. Looking down at her lap, she sighed when she saw the straining tent in her towel. After some thought, she shrugged and reached over to her nightstand for the small bottle of lube that sat on it. Moving her towel, she hissed as she gripped her hard member, the gel still cold to the touch.

Using her free hand to play with the head of her cock, she began a steady pace. Her thigh twitched when she gave herself a gentle squeeze, before letting her head tilt back as her eyes closed. She was so wrapped up in her self pleasure, she didn't notice when Tali walked into the room. The younger girl blushed when she realized what her lover was currently doing, before she felt her own arousal. After so many years together, she had finally come into her own and was completely comfortable with sex, but sometimes Shepard still catches her off guard.

With a sly smirk, Tali quickly stripped off her clothes, and came up behind Victoria. She was so lost in her own pleasure that she didn't even notice the slight dip in the bed as Tali crawled to her. Tali pressed her naked breast into Victoria's back, gripping her breast in her small hands as she let out a breathy moan into the redheads ear.

"Tori," she moaned, feeling herself grow wetter when she noticed Victoria's hands speed up their strokes.

"T-Tali! What..Fuck!" Victoria tried to ask, before Tali used two of her fingers to pinch her nipples.

"Ash called me, and told me tomorrow was your birthday. I'm not verry familiar with human customs, but I did some research. I thought we could celebrate," Tali purred, kissing the side of the larger humans neck.

Without her suit, Tali was even smaller then she looks, and when compared to Ashley, she's fairly small. However, Shepard is unusually large for a woman, at 6"2 she towers over Tali and Ashley easily. Despite her hight, she's all soft curves and perfect proportions. Still, it may look weird to see a delicate woman of only 5"3 wrapping her arms around Shepard.

"I thought you were away for the night," Victoria sighed, turning her head to place a kiss on waiting lips.

"I'm an admiral, I can make things happen," Tali teased, moving to straddle her legs.

Victoria's breath hitched when she felt Tali slide her folds teasingly over her hard erection, leaving a wet trail behind. Olive green eyes met playful glowing purple.

"Tali," Victoria started, only to have a small lavender finger press against her lips.

"Shh. Let me do this for you," Tali husked, accent thickening in her aroused state.

She slipped from Victoria's lap, and onto her knees. Eying the large member in front of her hungrily, she poked out her tongue to lick a trail from the base to the tip, before covering it completely with her mouth. Victoria groaned as she felt her warm mouth cover her cock, moving her hands to tangle in dark violet hair. Taking a deep breath, Tali relaxed her throat and slowly slid down the large rod, gaining grunts and moans as she went. When the head of Victoria's cock hit the back of her throat halfway down, she used a hand to stroke the rest of her length.

"Fuck, Tali! Oh god, you're so good at that," Victoria choked out, biting her lip as Tali's head started to bob along her rod.

Tali hummed in response, grinning when she felt Victoria's balls clench in response. Victoria was now shoving her head along her cock, letting out strangled screams as she neared the edge. Before she got her release, Tali pulled away, wiping the stray saliva from her lips.

"Tali," Victoria moaned unhappily, bucking her hips forward.

"I want you inside me, Tori," Tali breathed, moving to sit in her lap.

She used her hand to grip Victoria's cock, before lowering herself onto in with a hiss of pleasure.

"Shit, you're so tight," Shepard groaned, placing her hands on Tali's hips.

"Keelah, I keep forgetting how big you are," Tali cried, as she started rocking her hips.

"That's it, babe! Ride my cock like a good girl," Victoria praised, losing herself in the pleasure.

Tali loves it when she talks dirty, and she knows that. She also knows that when she tilts her hips just right on her upstroke...

"Keelah! Harder," Tali screamed, as tears of pleasure filled her eyes.

"You like that? You want more," Victoria asked, teasing her.

"Yes! Please," Tali cried, speeding up her pace.

"Please what?" Shepard asked with a wolfish grin.

"Please fuck me with you big cock! I'm so close," Tali cried, beyond any coherent thought.

"Anything for you," Victoria whispered, slamming her hips into Tali, pounding her roughly.

After a few thrusts, she knows Tali won't last, and she watches as the Quarian arches her back as she cries out, clenching her cock in a vice grip. She's almost disappointed that she doesn't get her own release, but when she sees the look on Tali's face, she doesn't mind much.

Tali whimpers quietly when she rolls off Victoria's lap, still getting hit with aftershock. With the last energy she has, she leans down and jacks Victoria's pulsing rod off, looking up at her former commander with a smug grin.

"I'm gonna come! Fuck Tali, I need your mouth," Victoria begs, letting out a scream when Tali complies.

It only takes a few bobs of her head before Tali feels the warm jets of cum flowing from her girlfriend, and she doesn't hesitate to swallow it all, releasing her sensitive erection with one last suck.

"Happy birthday, Victoria," Tali smiles, looking up at her lover.

"I love you so much, Tali'Zorah," Victoria smiled tenderly, stroking her cheek.

"I love you too," Tali yawned, allowing Victoria to mover her under the covers.

Victoria sighed, wrapping her strong arms around her lover, but she couldn't help but feel like something was missing as she sadly looked at the empty spot of the bed where Ashley sleeps.

"Goodnight, my little elf," she teased the dozing Quarian.

Her only response was a grumble and a halfhearted swat to the arm.

Ashely watched her two girlfriends fall asleep with a tired smile in her bed. She had gotten a message from Tali with a link. When she clicked on it, she moaned as she watched Tali give Victoria a blowjob. After getting off twice, she was spent. After that, she settled in, content to watch her lovers as they settled for bed. Shutting off her Omnitool with a sigh, she tried to settle in for bed. After a while, her eyes finally closed, as she wrapped herself in the sweater she stole from Victoria when she packed. It smelled like both her her lovers, and managed to settle her down.


End file.
